Reasons that Raven and Robin like each other!
by Brainy girl
Summary: My reasons my view, your comments, your flames, your death.
1. Chapter 1

**there has been a lot of argument going on and I want the BB/Rae lovers to see our sides and if you are one of them and want o comment please please comment I want to see your side. But if you flame me I will grab you by your tongue and-**

The Reasons And yes we are starting from the beginning. I mean THE BEGINNING.

Episode 62: There wasn't really anything on this episode cause they just met but remember the part where Raven is like,"Maybe fighting is not the answer?" Yeah I know that everyone would take advice from a stranger with strange powers. But he took her advice cause her trust her. Isn't that one of the keys for love? TRUST!

Episode 1: Okay this is only about the intro. Stupid I know. DONT YOU FLAME ME! But am I the only one who notice that right after Robin is always Raven?

Episode 2: Skip it. This is Starfire episode.

Episode 3:Finally! Anyway so when Raven is hit by a laser beam by Gizmo and falls on Robin, did anyone notice Robin face? HE WAS SMILING!

Episode 4:Nope. Beast Boy.

Episode 5: Never got to see it! (Pouts)

Episode 6: Yeah yeah it did have a bbrae moment but when Raven said she wanted to be alone, Robin was doing his best to make sure Starfire didn't get to her. He was pulling with all his might to make sure Star didn't knock!

Episode 7: So yeah, really wasn't anything in this epi except she didn't get mad when the boys interrupted her. And I know that she would beat the crap out of Beast Boy and Cyborg! But Robin? Think again. And I wanted to point out that when they were checking out there puppets, did you see what Beast Boy looked at? O.O

Episode 8:i got nothing cause Raven fan girl over Aqualad. Except maybe when Beast Boy was pushing them away, that Raven and Robin were close together.

Episode 9:Notice how Robin/Red X never hurt her? He only put a tape over Raven's mouth?

Episode 10:No cause this was one of the weirdest episodes I ever seen.

Episode 11: Uh if there is any Cy/Rae people, I'm not hating on ya'll but, Cy is basically Ravens older brother.

Episode 12:NO.

Episode 13:NO.

Episode 14: This is about Nightwing's uniform. He is wearing BLACK AND BLUE. Raven in present wears? And he has a bird on his chest that is a dead ringer for Raven's bird when she goes to soul-self.

Episode 15:People say that Beast Boy was kissing Raven in this episode well that's a lie. Cause it was the alien green dog not BB.

Episode 16:Potato.

Episode 17: Ugh

Episode 18:Aaaw Raven was the one and Robin knew it and her forgave her and.

Episode 19: Barf.

Episode 20:Ew. But cool.

Episode 21:Robin notice something wrong with Raven and talked to her immediately. When BB said only Terra Robin made sure that Raven was noticed too. Also did anyone bit me see Raven blushing when Robin touched her shoulder?

Episode 22:Booo.

Episode 23:GRRRRR.

Episode 24:Who was the healer? Raven was.

Episode 25:Hissss

Episode 26: WAAAAH! SO SO SAD!

Episode 27:...

Episode 28: shut it,

Episode 29:uggggggh.

Episode 30:Raven saved Robin from being hit by a pole. Do I need to explain more?

Episode 31: Raven never told a soul about Robin's past and she helped him the most. In my option.

Episode 32:Robin was the first to ask Raven if she was okay. HE CARES.

Episode 33:snore

Episode 34: bleh

Episode 35: Robin was protecting Raven and making sure she was safe. He also defended her when Beast Boy was about to fight her.

Episode 36:Zzzz

Episode 37:Robin was in desperate to find Raven, even when he was a monkey. And he was the one holding her hand.

Episode 38 and 39: Forget about it.

Season 4 my favorite

Episode 40:Robin was with Raven for most of the time.

Episode 41:Raven was blushing when she was wearing Robin's outfit.

Episode 42: YES YES YES! Okay so when Raven left and they found out about her birthday, Robin was saying it was a bad idea. Then he ran to make sure she was okay. And after she screamed he was right at her door with a worried face. I'm pretty sure everyone heard that scream but he was the only one who came? Hmmm. Skip ahead, when Slade is destroying everything and Raven was trapped, all the titans were trying to get away. But when she saw Robin and that near death experience, only then she stopped though all the other titans were in trouble, she saved only Robin. Then he saw her half naked. And in the end (which is only the beginning) he thought that words were more helpful than partying.

**Stopping here cause it's getting too long. I will finish!**


	2. My reasons two!

**I'm back! With the rest! **

** /The Hackers: I'm changing the rating on this story. Cause of what I'm going to do next. F$&K YOU YOU WORTHLESS A& $?LE I DONT CARE ABOUT IF YOU HATE THIS STORY. IT US NOT A STORY IT IS JUST MY OPION OKAY MOTHERF$&KER! SO IF YOU HATE MY OPION STOP READING AND GO DO YOUR S !T SOMEWHERE ELSE! Love, Brainy.**

**Azarathangle:You go GURL!**

** /Jared:I'm not afraid I just don't want to.**

**Mr. Multiple: Thanks! And I had to snap at the hackers.**

** :Okay I completely understand. I just had to snap at the hackers**

**Mysterygirl:Thank you thank you.**

**Guest: Okay I understand and I won't start a war with you! I like to see the other side view. So thank you!**

**TheImaginativeFox: Thanks! Let me know when you decide k?**

**xXRavenxRobinXx:Thank, Thank, Thank you!**

**BlackPenOfTheNight: I will continue to share.**

**And here is the rest!**

Episode 43: Okay I can see how this can be a defense for the Cy/Rae lovers.

Episode 44:AAAAAAH THE ATTACK OF TOFU!

Episode 45: The reason why I love this episode is the ending. ONE OF THE GREASTEST ENDINGS EVER! I HATE YOU TROQ!

Episode 46:Finally! Okay so in the beginning while Beast Boy was being tired Robin was desperately trying to find that mark. And he was checking to see she was okay! Then when he turned to find Raven with all of those marks he was the only one running after her! What about the rest of the team? Why didn't they go after her too! And when Robin said She's not coming, he sounded disappointed. Skip to end, I just wanted to point out that Robin's face when Raven was fighting Slade was HILARIOUS! He was like damn, better not make her mad. Anyway that was pretty much it.

Episode 47: Hate this episode, just ugh.

Episode 48: um...

Episode 49: Scared now...

Episode 50:Best. Beginning. Ever. Made. First it was so romantic...one sec(cries into a bucket) then he was trying to make her feel good about her cooking. Remember when they were fighting Plasmus and she caught him? Why did she caught only him? The others were getting flung too! Then he notice about how quiet she was. She is always quiet. Why did he pointed that out? Then he was the one to catch her and when she cried he kept her closed to him. Then I just wanted to point out, how can a scan scan threw a glove? Anyway that was pretty much it besides when he grabbed her hand and held it up and was like "that is what friends are for". SO CUTE!

Episode 51: Okay I am pretty sure that if it was the end of the world everyone will follow a bird to a tower. But Robin did cause he thought it was Raven. And remember when he fell on his knees, he fell the same place where Raven was standing when she got her birthmarks. He wanted Raven so badly he went to hell with Slade to get her. Yeah I know everyone would go with their worst enemy to hell! Just for Raven!

Episode 52: Aaaw lil Raven! Though Robin ran after her even though she had no powers. And when she said there is no hope he said he will just have to have enough hope for the both of them! Then when they were unconisous she ran to them even though the others were right in front of her! Then while everyone shield there eyes, Robin look straight towards the light. And she hugged only him! BB doesn't count cause he hugged her. Then Robin said that she was the most hopeful even though who is the cheeriest? So those are my reasons and Later!

P.S I think I know how Terra was set free. Remember that everybody got turned to stone in the end? She was already stoned! So when Raven set free the others, she got set free too!


	3. Okay!

**Okay! People think that I'm hating on RobStar and stuff but I'm not! I'm just giving my OPION! I don't want to change your mind I am just giving an OPION! So please people don't hate on me! An if you like that other stuff, then I respect that! K? Well Later!**


End file.
